El Amor De Mi Vida II
by Lady Fiorella
Summary: Años han pasado desde aquella fatídica noche, Rose ah estado sin Jack, pero solo siguió viviendo por y para su hijo... Digamos que es la continuación del otro OneShot


**Titanic.**

**El Amor De Mi Vida II**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una mujer de cabello entre cano reposaba sobre su mecedora viendo el horizonte del hermoso valle en que vivía, cuando unos pasitos presurosos llaman su atención es entonces que levanta la mirada y una dulce voz le grita:

-. ¡Abuelita… abuelita! – grita una pequeña pelirroja de ojos azules y aparentemente 6 años.

-. Rosy¿Cómo estas pequeña?

-. Muy bien abuelita.

-. Hola mamá.

-. Hijo, que alegría verlos. – le dice al hombre rubio que llegó detrás de la niña acompañado por una hermosa mujer de negra y ondulada cabellera.

-. Igualmente madre. – le dice mientras se inclina y besa la frente de la mujer.

-. ¿Cómo estas Catalina?

-. Muy bien suegra, y ud¿como se ah sentido? – le dice sonriendo alegremente.

-. Tan tranquila como este lugar. – responde Rose sonriéndole, recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de Catalina, quien sabia muy bien el por qué de su respuesta.

En ese lugar Rose podía recordar con calma sitiándose tan libre como aquellos días cuando se enamoró del padre de su hijo…

-. Vamos adentro, eh preparado el pastel que tanto les gusta.

-. Sii – dijo la pequeña con gusto pues adoraba el pastel que su abuela decía también era el preferido de Jack, su hijo.

-. Rosy, nada dulce antes de la comida.

-. Pero mami – replico la niña haciendo pucheros –

-. Será mejor que hagas lo que ella te dice, además los postres se disfrutan mejor después del plato fuerte. – dijo, guiñándole un ojo a su nuera quien sonrío complacida ante la respuesta de su hija.

-. Está bien… -- respondió no muy convencida.

Así las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina, mientras Jack salía al patio trasero para empujar el columpio de su hija, aquel que durante días permanecía vacío esperando cada fin de semana para ser usado por su dueña.

Las horas transcurrían y la convivencia familiar seguía tan amena como siempre y entre tanto llegó la hora de dormir para la pequeña Rosy.

-. Abuelita¿me cuentas la otra parte de la historia del Titanic?

-. Rosy eres muy curiosa -- le replicó su madre.

-. Es natural a su edad Catalina, además tiene a quien sacar. – dijo riendo ya que conocía a su nuera desde que era una niña, la cual no dijo nada, y solo se sonrojó al recordar las travesuras que cuando era pequeña solía hacer con su mejor amigo, quien años más tarde se convirtiera en su esposo.

-. Bueno, yo me voy a acompañar a Jack; hasta mañana hija que duermas bien. – dijo a su hija dándole un beso de buenas noches, para luego salir de la habitación.

-. Hasta mañana mami.

-. ¿En que me quedé? – preguntó Rose a su nieta en cuanto Catalina dejó la habitación.

-. Cuando te subieron al bote salvavidas.

-. Oh! si, entonces el bote comenzó a bajar y yo seguía mirando a tu abuelo, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, fue entonces que supe que no podía abandonarlo, no quería separarme de él, y me tiré del bote directo al barco, fue un poco difícil pero pude sostenerme, cuando estuve a salvo, comencé a correr hacia donde el estaba, Jackl hizo lo mismo, Cal comenzó a seguirnos, pero escapamos de el, y salimos por otro lado del barco hacia la proa, el barco comenzaba a hundirse y cuando llegamos a ella teníamos que sostenernos muy fuerte de la barandilla, entonces tu abuelo se pasó del otro lado y me ayudó a mi para que también lo hiciera…

* * *

-. ¿Y mi madre? – preguntó Jack cuando su esposa entró a la sala.

-. Se quedó con Rosy.

-. No para de consentirla.

-. ¿Sabes?; me recordó la época en que éramos unos niños.

Jack meditó unos segundos para después echarse a reír.

-. Ja ja ja, que buenas travesuras hacíamos.

-. Lo primero que recordé fue aquella vez que quisimos saber si había cuevas subterráneas en el estanque… -- dijo riéndose.

-. Ja ja que susto le sacamos a mi madre y a tus papas¿y te acuerdas cuando llenamos de pegamento los recipientes de pintura del bolero?….

-. Ja ja ja.

Y así comenzaron a recordar viejos tiempos mientras esperaban por Rose.

* * *

-. ¿Y todo eso le prometiste abuelita?

-. Si, pero no todo pude cumplirlo.

-. ¿Y por que?

-. Pues cuando supe que estaba esperando a Jack, no quise darle otro padre que no fuera tu abuelo.

-. Pero mi abuelito se fue al cielo. – dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-. Si así es, pero no te pongas triste, puedes estar segura que él nos cuida desde allá.

-. Si tienes razón¿te has fijado en la estrellota que se pone junto a la luna?

-. Claro.

-. Ese es mi abuelito.

-. Si querida lo sé. – respondió sonriendo por la inocencia y ternura que habitaba en su pequeña nieta.

-. Y luego¿que más pasó?

-. Bueno, cuando estaba en el barco de rescate, sentí unos pasos detrás de mí y cuidadosamente me fije quien era, entonces vi a Cal que estaba buscándome, luego me voltee para que no viera, para el atardecer comenzó a llover y entonces como yo me había quedado con el abrigo de Cal, descubrí que ahí estaba el diamante.

-. ¿El corazón?

-. Así es, y bueno cuando llegamos a tierra todas las personas que rescataron teníamos ayuda del gobierno, y también la ayuda que tuve por parte de tu abuelita Catalina nos hicimos muy amigas en el trabajo que logré conseguir en la panadería, me ayudaba cuando yo me cansaba, bueno eso son cosas del embarazo que entenderás el día que seas grande y tengas tus hijos – la pequeña rió divertida – en fin, un día vendí la cadena que llevaba el diamante, eso fue cuando nació tu papá, como era muy fina, me dieron el suficiente dinero que necesitaba, y además gracias a eso fue que mande a hacer el retrato de tu abuelo.

-. Y… abuelita ¿eso como lo hicieron?

-. A bueno, se hace un retrato hablado, yo le dije al pintor como era Jack, y él lo fue dibujando, y en base a eso, hizo la pintura grande que esta en la sala.

-. Pues – bostezó la pequeña -- si que es un buen pintor.

-. Si Rosy un muy buen pintor, pero creo que ud señorita ya tiene el suficiente sueño para quedarse dormida. – Rosy solo sonrío y Rose comenzó a entonarle la misma canción que solía cantar a su hijo…

_Duerme lucero lindo_

_duerme luz de mis sueños_

_que yo todo el tiempo te mimo_

_acunándote en mi pecho._

_Duerme lucero lindo,_

_que nada enturbie tus sueños_

_que tu madre mientras canta_

_te protege de los vientos_

_Duerme lucero lindo,_

_duerme mientras yo velo_

_que cantando todo el tiempo_

_te diré lo que te quiero..._

* * *

Jack servia un trago de ese vino tinto que tanto le gustaba a su madre como cada semana frente a la chimenea viendo el retrato de su padre aquel que Rose mandó hacer con un pintor para que su hijo pudiera conocerlo y también por ella que de cuando en cuando mirando aquel óleo sonreía y decía te amo.

-. Ya Rosy se quedó dormida. – dijo Rose al entrar.

-. Tardaste un poco.

-. Si bueno, quería que le contara la parte que no conocía de mi historia. – Sonrió.

-. El famoso Titanic. – dijo Jack en un aire un tanto nostálgico.

-. Así es, pues ella aun no sabía como es que tenemos un recuerdo de tu padre.

-. Bueno – intervino Catalina – tengo una noticia que darles.

-. ¿Y cual es? – Preguntó su esposo.

-. Pues yo… tengo el presentimiento que habrá un nuevo Jack en la familia. – expuso la mujer mostrando una radiante y alegre sonrisa.

-. Eso es maravilloso. – dijo Rose felizmente.

-. ¿Eso es verdad?... ¿estas embarazada? – preguntó Jack entusiasmado y feliz.

-. Si, ayer que fui de compras con Rosy también fui al médico y me confirmó las sospechas que tenía y… tengo el presentimiento que será un varón.

-. Catalina que feliz me haces. – dijo abrazando a su esposa, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le besó amorosamente.

-. Hija pero que alegría, ven aquí. – dijo Rose a Catalina ofreciéndole sus brazos, para después abrazar a Jack.

-. Bueno en ese caso si es un varón, me parece que la inmortalidad si existe… al menos para ti papá…-- pronunció estas palabras viendo fijamente el óleo con la imagen de su padre, y sonriendo alzó la mano, aquella donde tenia esa copa de vino, en señal de brindis y expresó. – _**Por que siga la dinastía **__**Dawson**_.

* * *

**Hola a todos. **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… y sí bueno se que aun tengo otra historia pendiente, pero hace unos días viendo la película, se me ocurrió hacer la segunda parte del OneShot anterior. **

**La canción de cuna es: Mi lucero de Ana Belén Hergueta Rubio **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Al personaje de Catalina, le eh dado ese nombre en memoria al recuerdo de: **_

_**Catalina Rodríguez Q.E.P.D.**__  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer este fic…**

**DEJEN SU E-MAIL, PARA RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS…etto, bueno si dejan ñ.ñ… SI NO QUIEREN DEJAR SU MAIL PUES OK PUBLICARE LA RESPUESTA EN MI SPACES, PARA VERLA PUEDES ENTRAR A MI PROFILE, NO TARDARÉ MÁS DE DOS DIAS EN PUBLICARLA…**

**Itterasshai…  
besos  
Sayonara…**

**Lady Fiorella…**


End file.
